dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire (TV Series)
Starfire is a TV Series of the Hero of the same name Cast Main Melissa Benoist as Koriand'r/Kory Anders/ Starfire Chyler Leigh as Alice Anders Jeremy Jordan as Arthur "Artie" Light Jr. David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter/Director Bones, Director Bones/Ding Dong Daddy Mehcad Brooks as Richard "Dick" Grayson Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant Joseph Gilgun as Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy Recurring Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Elizabeth "Bette" Kane Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord Juno Temple as Katherine Walker Laura Benanti as Komand'r/Blackfire,Lua'nder Episodes Season 1 # "Pilot"- It begins with Koriand'r narrating how a war is happening on her home planet, and her mother sends her to Earth. Then she arrives at a home where she gets adopted by the Anders family. Then 10 years later Koriand'r now called Kory Anders works for Cat Grant. Soon when her adopted sister's plane gets hijacked she saves the plane. She tells a man named Artie that she is the hero. Then she gets in a encounter with the DEO. Then she discovers Alice works for the DEO. Then a mysterious alien named Fixit arrives, and fights Starfire. Then she kills Fixit. At the end it shows a mysterious woman who claims she is Starfire's aunt. # "Stronger Together"-In an effort to put a positive image on Starfire in the wake of a serious mishap, Kory asks Artie and Dick to help her perfect her skills, while Director Bones and Alice put Kory through extensive physical training. Kory learns that an alien of the Hellgrammite species who escaped from Fort Rozz, a prison, is on Earth searching for chlorine-based food. The DEO prepares an ambush for the Hellgrammite, but it escapes, kidnaps Alice, and takes her to Blackfire, who uses Alice as a trap for Kory. As Kory and Blackfire fight, Bones injures Blackfire with a special knife and Alice kills the Hellgrammite. Learning that Kory has become more powerful than she had imagined and that humanity has a way to hurt Tamaraneans, Blackfire muses that her "plans" may need to be postponed. Alice provides Kory with an interactive artificial intelligence of Kory's mother's consciousness. Meanwhile, Cat pressures Dick to get her an interview with Starfire. In the end, Kory agrees to the interview and prevents Dick from getting fired. It is also revealed that Bones might have a secret of his own when his eyes glow red. # "Fight or Flight"-During the interview with Cat, Starfire accidentally reveals that she is an alien. Starfire is later attacked by Reactron, who seeks to kill her just because it would make him famous, but she manages to send him fleeing. He later goes to LORD Technology labs and kidnaps Maxwell Lord to get him to fix his suit. Kory goes to Reactron's hideout and manages to save Maxwell Lord, only to get badly injured by Reactron afterwards, but a mysterious man comes to save her. During a party Cat organized, Reactron breaks in to find Starfire. While Dick distracts Reactron, Starfire covers her hand in lead so that she can use it to safely remove the power core in Reactron's suit and defeat him. It is later revealed that Dick has an ex-fiancée, Bette Kane, who came to National City to patch up their relationship. # "How Does She Do It?"-Cat Grant is out of town and Kory, Dick, and Artie struggle to take care of CatCo, Cat's son Carter, and a bomber targeting Maxwell Lord's company. The DEO, claiming to be the FBI, goes to Lord and attempts to convince him to postpone the bullet train's opening, but to no avail. On the opening night of Lord's new bullet train, Starfire and the DEO must deal with two bomb threats simultaneously, one at the airport and one on the train. Dick and the DEO go to the airport, where Bones secretly uses his hidden strength to deactivate the bomb. Starfire goes to the train, on which Carter and the bomber are both riding. As Starfire confronts the bomber, he claims that he is doing it for his daughter. The bomber requests Starfire save the people on the train after he starts the timer. At DEO headquarters, Alice finds a fail-safe in the "dud" bomb, causing Starfire to realize that Lord was the one behind the bomber's actions. Lord concedes that the threats could have been used to test Starfire's skills. # "Jinx"-After fighting an alien escapee, Kory meets Aice at the apartment to greet their mother, Eliza Danvers, for Thanksgiving, inviting Artie due to his lack of plans. CatCo's shock jock, Mya Jones is demoted by Cat to traffic reporting after a controversial bashing of Starfire. During a severe thunderstorm, Starfire tries to save Mya, but lightning strikes them both, imbuing Mya with strange powers. Mya takes the name "Jinx" and tries to take revenge on Cat, but eventually Starfire stops her and she is imprisoned at DEO. After Alice tells Eliza in a fit of rage at the dinner table that she's actually DEO, Eliza reveals to her daughters that, years ago, their father, Dr. Jeremiah Danvers, offered himself up to work for Bones in exchange for Kory's safety and then died mysteriously, leading the girls to become suspicious of Bones. # "Red Faced"-Anger issues surface for multiple characters, including Kory. Cat's mother, Katherine Grant, arrives. Bette's father, Sam Kane, arrives. The military's rogue combat android Red Tornado challenges Kory. She and Alice eventually defeat both the robot and its creator T.O. Morrow, but the fight leaves the former weakened. It is discovered that Bones was the last to see Jeremiah Danvers alive. At the end of the episode, Kory drops some glass and, when she picks it up, she starts bleeding. # "Human for a Day"-The fight with Red Tornado leaves Kory helpless without her powers. During an earthquake, she attempts to help Dick and Artie, while the events allow the alien prisoner Jemm to break out of his DEO cell and face off against Alice and Bones, who is later revealed to be a benevolent alien refugee, J'onn J'onzz. Bones explains to Alice that her father saved him from the real Bones, who tried to kill him and that he made him a promise to watch over his daughter. Kory is later attacked by Blackfire and her assistants. # "Hostile Takeover"-Kory's battle against Blackfire is muddied when Blackfire explains how Starfire's mother, Luand'r, captured her, but Kory refuses to believe her story until she discovers the truth that her mother was trying to keep from her. It is also revealed that Blackfire used her fight against Starfire as part of a plan to take over Lord Technologies, led by her husband Nu'l his army of Tamaraneans, prompting Alice and Bones to stop them. The Tamaraneans are employing shielding armor to protect themselves, but Bones still manages to take out one after he revealed to him his true identity. Meanwhile Kory, Dick, Artie, and Bette help Cat track down a hacker responsible for releasing Cat's e-mails, leading them to a CatCo executive who wants to oust Cat from the company. Cat reveals to Kory that she has a son that she has not seen in 24 years and later tells Kory that she knows that she is Starfire. Kory then races over to Lord Technologies to face off against Nu'l. # "Blood Bonds"-Nu'l defeats Starfire and leaves with Bones/J'onn. Lord sends the DEO away from his facility, vowing to defend it himself, and returns to a secret experiment he is conducting. Nu'l offers to trade Bones for Blackfire, but General Kane (placed in charge of the DEO during the emergency though Bones left Alice as acting director) refuses, tortures Blackfire for No'l's location, and walks into a trap placed by Nu'l. Kory is distraught over both this defeat and the fact that Cat will fire her unless she is convinced that Kory is not Starfire. Kory goes to the DEO and talks with Blackfire who tells her that Luand'r believed her (correct) claim that Tamaran was doomed, but sentenced her for her illegal methods while promising to work for her cause. Alice and Starfire make the trade over Kane's objections and Blackfire orders Nu'l to withdraw despite his numerical advantage. Later, J'onn uses his shape-shifting power to present Cat with Kory and Starfire simultaneously, casting doubt on her initial deduction of their identities. # "End of the Tunnel"-When Artie learns that his father Doctor Light has escaped, Kory wants to help him find his father, but he's concerned it is his cross to bear. Alice convinces a reluctant Bones to use his powers to infiltrate Lord Technologies and find out what Maxwell is hiding. Cat hires Bette as her general counsel, but Dick is unenthusiastic. Maxwell uses a hidden camera to spy on Kory and Alice, discovering that the two are sisters and learning Kory's secret identity. Also, Kory learns Artie is in love with her after he kisses her and runs off. Kory feels guilty for possibly ruining their friendship and tells Alice, who already knew how he felt. # "Strange Visitor from Another Planet"-Kory saves an anti-alien senator named Miranda Crane after a mysterious creature attacks only to discover that Bones knows of the creature and wants vengeance against it for killing his family and race back on Mars. The deception takes on a new twist when the alien poses as Senator Crane in order to bait Bones into revealing the DEO's Green Martian and Kory has to intervene before Bones goes through with his vengeance. Meanwhile, Kory helps Cat meet with her son Adam who later asks Kory out for a date. An identical Starfire suddenly shows up in National City and is already the lead story on television after she tosses a dangling car off a bridge. # "Bizarre"-Kory comes face-to-face with a doppelgänger of herself who was brought to life by Maxwell through a combination of genetics from her DNA and a comatose victim. The double is mentally programmed to destroy Starfire. Kory, on the other hand, believes that Maxwell is the one the DEO should go after when he reveals he knows her secret by sending Doppelgänger out to kill her while she is Kory. Alice and Bones come up with a plan to keep Maxwell from exposing Kory while countering Doppelgänger with a new version of the metal that harms Tamaraneans, now named 5U73R. Meanwhile, Kory starts to get to know Adam, but is not sure whether to take the next step. A mysterious plant attacks Kory. # "For the Girl Who Has Everything"-A mysterious plant known as the Black Mercy places Kory in a dreamlike state that has her imagining she is back on Tamaran. The plant is part of a plot by Nu'l, who is using Earth's technology to launch Myriad, which he and Blackfire are planning to use to wipe out humanity. Alice, Bones, Artie, Maxwell, and Dick race against time to save Kory, with Alice entering Kory's mind to pull Kory out and bring her back to reality. When Kory comes back, she seeks revenge on Nu'l and stops him, but Blackfire, who wanted Kory unharmed and is upset with Nu'l, is killed by Alice before she could kill Bones, who fought her off as the Martian Manhunter. Bones tells Kory that he killed Blackfire instead of Alice, who starts to feel guilty over whether she should tell Kory the truth. Nu'l vows revenge on Kory in the wake of Blackfire's death. # "Truth, Justice and the American Way"-Kory, Alice, and J'onn track down an armored alien known as the Master Jailer, whom they discover was a prison guard at Fort Rozz. He has become a vigilante who kills the alien fugitives, including those convicted of non-violent crimes such as a professor sentenced for drug smuggling. Kory confronts the Master Jailer, but he takes her prisoner and plans to execute her for not joining him. Alice pinpoints his location and Kory is able to save the professor and defeat the Jailer. Cat assigns Dick and Bette to investigate Maxwell Lord's disappearance. Tensions between Dick and Bette develop after he reveals his knowledge of the DEO, prompting Dick to urge Kory to release Maxwell. Kory finds competition in Cat's new "first assistant" Lucy Loss, who vows to become the next Cat Grant. As Kory and Nu'l pay their final respects to Blackfire, Nu'l warns her that she will be next. Kory attempts to seek out the truth about Myriad and realizes she cannot forgive J'onn for killing her aunt. # "Solitude"-A hacker steals information from a cheating website and asks Cat to release it. When Cat refuses, the hacker disrupts the city's infrastructure by interfering with its computer system. The hacker is revealed to be Indigo, an escapee from Fort Rozz. Her true plan is to destroy National City with a nuclear missile, but her attempt is foiled by Starfire. Meanwhile, Kory is still mad at Bones and refuses to return to the DEO. Upon realizing they are stronger together, she eventually does, only to be told by Alice that it was she who killed her aunt. # "Falling"-Starfire inadvertently comes into contact with a glowing stone which destroys her inhibitions. It turns out that Maxwell created it in the hopes of stopping Nu'l's next attack. Instead, it gradually turns Starfire evil. The DEO is able to subdue her, but at the price of Bones revealing himself as the Martian Manhunter. # "Manhunter"-While Kory is trying to win back National City's trust, Marine Colonel James Harper begins an investigation into the J'onn affair with Bette, having re-enlisted into the Army at her previous rank of Major, as his legal assistant. After learning that Bones and Alice are on their way to Project Cadmus, Kory tells Bette that she is Starfire and convinces her to help rescue Bones and Alice. Bones learns that Jeremiah is still alive, so he and Alice go on the run to find him, but not before manipulating Harper into resigning from the Marines and appointing Bette as the acting director of the DEO. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to get revenge on Kory for getting her fired, but gets caught and discovers that she has the power to sonic scream. # "Worlds Finest"-Lucy discovers that the women in her family are cursed with the spirit of a siren, which can only be quieted by killing whomever wronged them. Deciding to kill Kory, Lucy frees Jinx from captivity at the DEO and suggests they team up. Lucy—now calling herself Silver Siren—and Jinx kidnap Cat and wreak havoc on National City Park. With the help of Green Lantern, a superhero from an alternate universe, Kory is able to subdue them and win back National City's trust. Later on, Kory discovers that everyone in National City has fallen under some kind of spell, revealed by Nu'l to be the result of Myriad. # "Myraid"-The Myriad effect has taken over National City and even the mysterious man is under control, leaving Kory, Cat, and Maxwell as the only ones immune. Now, Kory must find a way to stop Nu'l, but Maxwell is looking at destroying the Tamaraneans with a bomb at the risk of killing humans. Cat objects and prompts Kory to find an alternative. The effect brings fugitives Alice and J'onn back before Alice can tell Eliza the truth about Jeremiah and Bones. When Indigo senses the two returning, she defeats J'onn, but takes Alice and places her under mind control as Nu'l's payback for Blackfire's death. # "Better Angles"-Kory fights with Alice, who is controlled by Nu'l. When Alice is about to kill Kory with the same sword used to kill Blackfire, their mother pleads with her to stop, breaking Nu'l's control over Alice. The team learns that hope is the key to stopping Myriad. Starfire inspires the citizens of National City, waking them from the Myriad trance. However, Nu'l is convinced by Indigo to kill all the humans on Earth by increasing Myriad's frequency. Back at the DEO, Max warns Kory that she might not survive a solo fight with Nu'l and Indigo; J'onn later insists on helping her. Kory and J'onn confront Nu'l and Indigo at Fort Rozz, which is powering Myriad. Kory defeats Nu'l in a laser vision battle and J'onn rips Indigo's body apart. As Indigo dies, she gloats that Myriad cannot be shut down. Kory flies Fort Rozz into space, rendering Myriad harmless; Alice rescues her using Kory's pod. Afterward, J'onn is reinstated as the Director of the DEO and Cat gives Kory a promotion. While Kory celebrates at her house, another pod similar to the one in which Kory came to Earth crashes near National City. Kory opens the pod and is shocked by what is inside it. Season 2 # "Adventures of Starfire"- # Category:TV Series